One Life at a Time
by Couture Girl
Summary: He wants her to be happy. He just wants to see that beautiful dreamy smile and those innocent blue eyes. He loves her so much he will do anything she asks. Even this. AU.


**AN: This was written for the Controversial Challenge! On HPFC. I chose Theodore and Luna. OCdegrassi gave me a topic. Holly I hope you like it.**

* * *

The war was over.

But the Dark Lord had won.

It had been a year since his victory. And everybody was dead. Well, not everyone, but most of Theodore Nott's and Luna Lovegood's classmates were dead.

Potter and his friends – dead.

Longbottom – dead.

The Weasleys – dead.

The Malfoys – dead.

The professors – dead.

The Zabinis – dead.

Luna's father – dead.

Every single person they knew was either dead or enslaved.

It was a miracle that Theodore had found Luna in one of the empty classrooms before someone else had. Or she as well would be dead or sold off to some old Death Eater as a sex slave.

He had kept her safe, and away from harm, buying her everything, trying to make her happy. But nothing would work. She would spend her time either crying or just staring at the wall of their bedroom.

Of course there were days that she would smile and she would forget that there was no hope left in the world, and he would smile – because for just one moment she was happy, and that made Theodore happy. That dreamy smile on her face, while her innocent blue eyes looked at him as if they were the only things left in the world. In a way, they were.

They were so uncommon. He relished those moments. Theodore would do anything to see her smile like that. And she knew that about him.

He had come from a mission for the Dark Lord, to find her lying on their bed, staring at the wall. She never liked going out of their room. Luna said it reminded her of _them_. The ones that were not here in this world. And that both of them shouldn't be here.

Theodore lay next to her, hugging her to him. His long fingers went to the blonde hair that was hiding her eyes from him. "I'm sorry I took so long," he whispered.

Luna hugged him and laid her head on his chest. "Please, don't leave me again," her dreamy voice said.

Theodore apologized. He hated leaving her, but he had to – or both would die. She now depended on him on everything – from being alive, to having food and water, a home, and not being a slave to someone who would kill her the second they had her.

"I brought you dirigible plums, your favorite," he told her, while reaching into his pocket and bringing out the plums. He saw her eyes. They looked happy just for a moment as she reached for the plums. As she held them to her eyes, tears started to come out.

"They were my father's favorite too." Her face went to his neck, and he felt her tears.

Theodore felt like a prick. Instead of making her happy, he'd made her cry. He hated himself.

….

Three days had passed since that incident. She hadn't spoken to him after that. He was suffering. He didn't know what to do. He brought her favorite food, but she wouldn't eat. He bought her a purple scarf that she would have liked to wear if they ever went out in town, but she didn't even look at it. He brought endless things and she just ignored him.

Theodore was kneeling in front of her, desperate now. "Please, Luna. I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry about the plums. But I need you to talk to me. I need you to eat. I miss you so much, please. Please come back. Don't you see I want you to make you happy?"

His hands went to her face, holding her. And he didn't care that he was crying, didn't care that he looked too weak, or that he needed her so much by his side, needed her to be happy that he would do anything that she asked of him.

Her blue eyes looked down at him, they looked so sad, so unlike her. How he missed when she had always been happy and dreamy. Now she was just a ghost of who she was. She wasn't the Luna that he had fallen in love with. But in a way he didn't care, and he couldn't leave her; he needed her so much, like air. Theodore couldn't put her to the side. He had to believe that somewhere inside of her was still the Luna that he loved.

Her hands went to his hair, making it messier than it already was, and she laid kisses on his eyes, forehead, nose, cheeks and mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

His head went to her stomach, and he hugged her. "I'll do anything, Luna. Just come back, please," Theodore begged again.

And that's when she told him, "I don't want to live anymore."

He looked up at her with troubled eyes. "Luna. Don't say that. You have me."

Luna nodded. "I know. And I feel awful. I'm sorry. I know I'm ungrateful. But I can't help how I feel."

It hurt Theodore that Luna didn't want to be here anymore, didn't want to be with him. As if she had read his thoughts she shook her head. "No. I want to be with you, always."

"Then be here, Luna. With me, be _here,_" he stressed.

Again she shook her head. "But I don't want to be _here_."

He looked at her small feet, and his head started hurting. She surprised him by making him look up. "You have a dark book. There's a spell that will make us be together in death, a binding. If you really want me to be happy then you'll do the spell," Luna said urgently, while making him sit next to her.

Theodore just looked at her, eyes red from crying. And he didn't think – he nodded, and kissed her. "If that will make you happy, then I'll do it, Luna."

…

They were in the gardens, surrounded by dirigible plums, and perennials of all colors. This was her favorite garden out all the ones that his family possessed. This is where she wanted both of them to die.

Yes it was a crazy idea. But Luna wanted it. And since the day that she told him, she had been coming back to herself. She had helped him with the investigation. She had started to laugh more and smile. Her dreamy look was coming back, and Theodore wasn't going to back down on his decision.

Luna and Theodore were lying on the grass. She was wearing a yellow summer dress – she said it brought good luck; her hair was down, and perennials were intertwined in her blonde hair. She wore no makeup or shoes. He wore his signature black suit. Luna looked like an angel, while he looked like a fallen one. The scene was ethereal in its own quirky way.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

Taking his wand and her hand, he made a cut on her palm then on his as well. She held his hand, making both of their blood mix. With his other hand, he waved his wand above of them and whispered, "Bind us in everlasting love and passion and let us be happy together in our heart, mind, body and soul as we choose death."

Gold and silver sparks came out of Theodore's wand, wrapping them, entwining them together. Luna's head went to his chest and she wrapped her legs with his, while he held her to him, smelling her hair.

He reached for the purple potion that would complete the binding. Theodore gave it to Luna who drank it and passed it to him. He drank it as well.

They looked into each other's eyes as they held each other. "I love you, Theodore, always have and always will," she said dreamily and kissed him.

He kept silent. He didn't want to break the kiss or the moment. He wanted to die kissing her in his arms.

And that's when it started.

"I feel cold," she whispered, hugging him more. She began to kiss him even more passionately. He started to feel it too. Both trembled. The warmth in their bodies was leaving.

Luna looked at him with her blue innocent eyes and dreamy smile. She shuddered, holding him tightly, and she was gone.

Theodore's green eyes widened and he kissed her, and he held her and he too shuddered, then like her he was gone.

Both dead. Both bound to one another. Even after death. Theodore loved Luna so much that he killed her and killed himself, just so she could be happy again. For her he would kill. For her he would bind them for death. His love met no borders, no restrictions.

* * *

**AN: My topic was murder/suicide. I didn't say it above, I didn't want to ruin the surprise ;). **

**Thank you Holly for giving out the challenge and the theme! And my beta Caz!**

**Much love!**

**C.G.**


End file.
